Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name
by A Sharp Quill
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been close friends since their first year. Although, don't all close friendships become something more? What will they do when their fathers ignorance tear them apart? Read and Review.
1. I Don't Want to Be a Badger

_Author's Note: _I will continue _Come What May, Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name _is just a Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley story I thought of starting. Mainly because I reread the epilogue a few days ago and was so tempted by Ron's words, "Granddad Weasley would never forgive you..." It's just so juicy and the whole Romeo and Juliet feeling coming from the couple (hence the title), I just love it... Even though, I absolutely hate the epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter One: I Don't Want to Be a Badger.  
(First Year)**

Scorpius walked slowly behind his parents. His father Draco was speaking quietly to his mother Astoria about the Weasley family being here. "Looks like their little girl is going to be in the same year as Scorpius," Draco said with a slight tone of disproval. "Probably as dimwitted as her father. Be sure to beat her in all your classes Scorpius."

Scorpius looked over at the family his father was looking at. There was a nice looking man with short fiery red hair. He looked much younger than Draco had and his bright blue eyes grew hard when he caught the gaze of Scorpius's father. The woman was a head shorter than the man. She had wild light brown hair, a round face, and a bookish appearance. There were two children standing with them. There was a girl, who Scorpius presumed that was who his father was talking about, with wavy flaming red hair, she had warm dark blue eyes, pale skin, and was rather thin. The boy appeared a few years younger than the girl and looked like a miniature version of the man. Scorpius watched in interest as the man said something to the girl.

"Come on Scorpy dear, let's get your trunk onto the train," Astoria said sweetly to her son.

Scorpius cringed. "Mum," he protested. "I can do it myself."

He watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears. "Our little boy is all grown up," she exclaimed to Draco proudly as she wrapped her arms around her son.

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior. "Astoria," he said. "He's well capable of doing things for himself."

Astoria let go of her son and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now don't get into trouble, get good grades, and make some friends," she told him smiling.

"Sure mum," Scorpius said in a monotone voice.

"Get on the train. It's about to leave," Draco said in the same tone as Scorpius.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Astoria said kissing Scorpius on the cheek.

"I doubt he'll come home for Christmas Astoria."

She nodded, tears filling her eyes again. Scorpius rolled his eyes and climbed onto the train. He looked behind him to see that his parents had left already, but the Weasley family and the Potter family was still there. They were waving goodbye to their children and talking to each other, wide smiles on their faces. Scorpius longed for the warmth that those families had. All he had was the cold hand shakes with his father and grandfather and the uncomfortable embraces of his mother and grandmother.

He let out a heavy sigh and made his way to the first empty compartment he noticed. He lugged his trunk into the luggage rack above him and took a seat. He sat for a while, playing with his ebony wand. He tried muttering a few simple spells under his breath, but nothing really worked. He frowned and pocketed his wand. He than turned to gaze out of the window.

"Excuse me?"

Scorpius turned his head to see the ginger haired girl standing there in the compartment's doorway. She was shorter than him by a few good inches and was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. "Can I sit here," she asked shyly.

"Sure," he said simply.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'm Rose Anne Weasley. And you are?"

Rose held out her hand and Scorpius shook it hesitantly. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Scorpius. Are you going to be a first year as well," she asked curiously as she moved her luggage into the luggage rack above her.

_"Perky little thing isn't she," _he thought smiling. "Yes. What house do you think you'll get in?"

Rose took a seat across from him and bit her lip. "Mum thinks I might get into Ravenclaw because of my brains. Dad said he'd disinherit me if I don't get into Gryffindor. What with every Weasley being a Gryffindor so far, I wouldn't want to break the chain." She laughed, but it was without any humor. "My family wouldn't exactly love it if I got into Slytherin. As for Hufflepuff, well I don't exactly want to be a badger. You?"

She gave Scorpius a small smile that he returned. "My family has a history of being sorted into Slytherin so there is a good chance I'll get in there." He frowned. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, but I don't exactly consider myself that smart."

"I think you are," she said interrupting him.

Scorpius laughed. "You don't even know me that well."

"True, but from what I've seen and heard I can tell you're very bright."

He was surprised by this. No one ever said he was smart or bright. His grandmother said he was brilliant a couple of times, but he just assumed that she only said that because that was what she felt was right to say. Scorpius gave Rose a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome and you were saying."

"Oh right, well my family has this deep hatred for Gryffindor and my father would probably kill me if I'm sorted into Gryffindor." He frowned. "Also, I'd rather not be a badger too."

The two of them grinned and shared a laugh.

**--**

Scorpius stood in line with his fellow first years. He watched anxiously as a round face wizard brought a three-legged stool and a tattered old hat forward. He set them on the ground and began to call forward the students. "Anello, Oliver," he called out.

The hat was than placed on a the boy's head. "_RAVENCLAW_," the hat exclaimed. Cheers than erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius felt his heart pounding as the rest of the students were sorted. After Jacob Lockwood was sorted to Hufflepuff, the man called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius walked up and hesitantly took a seat on the stool where the hat was placed on his head. _"Hmm another Malfoy I see. Quite different from your mother and father. Very brave I may add. Kind and witty too. All in all I'd say you're perfect for RAVENCLAW!"_

Shocked, Scorpius made his way off the stool and towards his cheering classmates. He watched and waited to see which house Rose would be placed in. A black haired by by the name of Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Hufflepuff, a curly haired blonde girl named Marianne Taite was sorted to Ravenclaw, and rather smug looking boy with chocolate brown hair named Cornell Utsey was sorted to Slytherin. Finally the man called out, "Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius held his breath and watched as Rose made her way to the stool. The hat seemed to be taking a while to decide which house was best for her before settling on Ravenclaw. He smiled as applauded as Rose made her way to the Ravenclaw table, beaming.

"I see you broke your family's chain," she said taking a seat by Scorpius.

"Yeah." Scorpius grinned. "I see you did too."

"I told you that you were smart enough to get into Ravenclaw. Didn't I," Rose asked him grinning.

"Yes you did. I never doubted you for a second. I knew that you would make Ravenclaw."

Rose beamed at him. "You didn't?"

"Nope, I can tell you're very smart."

Rose flushed red with pleasure. "Thank you," she murmured. "But we'll see which one of us is smarter when classes start tomorrow."

Scorpius thought back to his father's word to him. _"Probably as dimwitted as her father. Be sure to bet her in all your classes Scorpius." _Scorpius chuckled and turned to Rose. "That we will."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I will continue this story as well as _Come What May_. Hopefully the second chapter for this will be out soon. Also every odd chapter will be Scorpius's point of view, while every even chapter will be Rose's. The story will pick up in the chapters to come. Comments on the story would be lovely.


	2. It's a Good Way To Avoid the Family

_Author's Note: _Thank you Draco dormiens nunquam titilla and Dramionie-Fan 17 for your reviews. Also to everyone who added _Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name _to their favorites.

* * *

**Chapter Two: It's a Good Way**** To Avoid the Family.  
(First Year)**

Rose sat attentively in her first potions class. Professor Slughorn was walking slowly from table to table asking several students various questions about their families and about potions. He finally stopped at Rose and smiled. "Rose Weasley," he said proudly. "The daughter of Hermione Granger. One of my favorite students you know. Such a bright girl. I wonder if you are too." He stroked his long white mustache. "Let's see what's a good question for you. Miss Weasley, can you tell me what a bezoar is?"

Rose thought for a moment. "It's a shriveled kidney like stone that comes from the stomach of a goat and protect you from most poisons."

"Wonderful! Five points to Ravenclaw," Slughorn exclaimed proudly. "Your father must have told you about bezoars. Especially after his best mate, Harry Potter saved his life with one."

Rose grinned. "He's talked about that once or twice. My mum mainly does," she laughed and Slughorn roared with laughter before walking over to Scorpius.

"Ah Scorpius Malfoy," he said cheerfully. "Never was too fond of your father, but your mother was exceptionally good at potions. Very sweet witch always had a witty comment. Made me quite proud to be head of Slytherin because of her. How is she?"

Scorpius looked like he'd rather answer a question about anything rather than his mother. "She's doing fine Professor."

"That's always good to hear. Now let's see, what is the Pepperup potion and who invented it?"

Rose's eyes grew wide since she knew the answer and looked at Scorpius, waiting to see if his answer was correct or not. "The Pepperup potion cures the common cold and was invented by Glover Hipworth," Scorpius said without hesitation.

"Very good, just like your mother. Five points to Ravenclaw as well," Slughorn said beaming before moving on to the next student.

Scorpius leaned towards Rose a little. "Very cheery old man isn't he," he whispered to her.

Rose smiled. "I like him. He's nice."

He sighed. "He favors his students based on who their parents are and how much he likes them."

Rose had to agree with him on that. "He did say our mothers were his favorite students."

"Exactly," Scorpius muttered bitterly.

Rose looked at him breifly. He looked exactly how his voice sounded. His usual laughter filled silver eyes were a hard, cold grey. "You don't like being compared to your mother do you," she asked quietly as they left class.

"It's better than being compared to my father."

Rose remembered earlier that morning in the Great Hall. Scorpius had received a letter from his father stating that he was disappointed and that he has ruined the long line of Slytherins in the family. That he was a disgrace to the family name. Rose didn't even bother saying that her parents were pleased that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Unlike Marianne Taite, who proudly announced that her parents were 'over joyed' by her daughter being placed in Ravenclaw. Her parents were, however, muggle born and didn't know what Ravenclaw was or any of the houses for that matter.

Rose placed her hand on Scorpius's shoulder to comfort him. "I bet you're nothing like him, or your mother."

"You don't know them. How can you say that," he said through clenched teeth.

Rose was careful with her choice of words, not wanting to upset him. "I know you. No one is like you."

Scorpius looked at her with utter confusion. "Rose. You know that saying like father like son?"

Rose thought of her dad and little brother Hugo. "Yes, a little too well."

"Well that phrase probably applies to me."

"You heard what Slughorn said. He said you were like your mother. Not your father."

"My mother is no better than my father."

Rose thought back to those stories her father told her about the Malfoy family. How that most of them were Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort. How her father had saved Draco several times and how he weaseled his way out of Azkaban because Narcissa had helped Harry. However she had never heard anything about Scorpius's mother. Rose thought back to see if her mother or father said anything about Scorpius's mother, but nothing came to mind.

Rose thought it was best to not let this subject go on any longer. She quickly changed it to something different. "So, do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts Friday?"

**--**

Rose was nearly finished with her first year at Hogwarts. She was at the top of the class, with Scorpius following behind. Her parents were immensely proud of her and Ron was proud that she, according to him, was taking his advice to heart. Rose was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, reading a book her mother had purchased for her birthday back on February 14th. It was a collection of works by a muggle author, whom her mother was fond of. She was flipping through the thick book, until she came across a play that caught her attention.

It was titled _Romeo and Juliet_. Rose couldn't be more enthralled as she read about the two lovers being forced apart by feuding families. She had gotten to the scene when Juliet's mother told her that she was to marry Paris when she was interrupted. "Hello Rose."

Rose looked up annoyed to see Marianne standing in front of her. Rose gave her a nod before returning to the play. "Umm... I was wondering if you could help me study for the potions exam. But if you're to busy I'll ask someone else."

Rose looked up at Narianne agian. Her blonde ringlets were pulled back in a low pony tail, her usual bright brown eyes were filled with stress, and her face was slightly flushed. _"She's embarrassed that she's asking for help,"_ Rose thought, feeling sympathy towards the girl. "Sure thing Marianne," Rose said smiling.

She set the book down and took out her potions book, flipping through the pages. "Alright so what do you need help with first?"

**--**

Rose sat with Scorpius and Marianne in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Rose and Marianne were chatting about the Professors who they liked the most this year and about their summer plans. Scorpius was asleep, avoiding the conversation going on. Rose thought that he wouldn't enjoy summer that much, due to the time he'll spend with his family.

"So what are you doing this summer Rose," Marianne asked before biting into a chocolate frog.

Marianne was never able to keep her voice on a level lower than the average person. Whispering was nearly impossible for the girl, which made it a pain to talk to her at times. "Probably just spending time with the family at the Burrow." Rose shrugged. "How about you?"

"Were going to Italy for must of the summer. Aiden is really excited to see if he'll be accepted into Hogwarts as well." She giggled referring to her eager younger brother.

"It's possible," Rose said nodding.

Marianne stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom," she mouthed.

Rose nodded and watched as her friend left the compartment. "I really do not see why you like that girl."

Rose turned her head to look at Scorpius. "She's my friend Scorpius."

"She's annoying that's what she is. That high-pitched voice and constant giggling."

She rolled her eyes at his comments. They were true, but Rose enjoyed having someone female as a friend. "So will you write to me this summer," she asked changing the subject.

Scorpius grinned. "Probably as often as possible. It's a good way to avoid the family."

Rose laughed. "Same here. Do you have your own owl?"

"Unfortunately, no." Scorpius frowned. "I could probably borrow mum's. She never uses hers only dad's."

"That works. So you promise to write?"

"Promise," Scorpius said nodding.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ To those fans of _Come What May_, I'm sorry I haven't posted the seventh chapter yet. I'm still writing it and it will be out in, at least, 2 weeks. As for the third chapter of _Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name_, it will probably be out soon. Mainly because I'm having this major creative flow and I love writing in Scorpius's point of view.


	3. I'll Try To Remember

**Chapter Three: I'll Try To Remember.  
(Second Year)**

It was a chilly October as Scorpius and Rose stood on the Quidditch field. The Ravenclaw team needed two chasers, one seeker, and a keeper. Scorpius was trying out for seeker while Rose had set her sights on becoming Ravenclaw's next chaser. The only competition Scorpius had for the position was Oliver Anello. He looked about the same as Scorpius except for his shaggy black hair and had the arrogance of a Gryffindor.

The captain of the Ravenclaw team, a 5th year brunette by the name of Iris Swanson was standing in front of the students trying out, her arm folded across her chest. "Alright now, Scorpius Malfoy, Oliver Anello. Your up."

Scorpius nodded and walked forward onto the pitch, his Nimbus 2020 in his hand. He mounted his broom and looked over at Oliver. He gave Scorpius a cocky grin. "May the best man win," Oliver murmured.

"Oh I will," Scorpius stated under his breath.

"On my mark. Ready, set, go!"

Iris blew her whistle and Scorpius and Oliver set off. One of the beaters for the team, Aiden Couget, had released a snitch for them to catch. The first one to catch the snitch made the team. Scorpius began searching the pitch for a slight hint of gold. He could hear the cheers for both he and Oliver from down below, most for Oliver. From the corner of his eye, Scorpius noticed a slight gleam of gold.

Quickly, he veered his broom to the right and began in pursuit of the snitch. Oliver seemed to catch on with what Scorpius was doing and followed him. The snitch was fluttering a few feet from them at this moment. Oliver moved quickly and he and Scorpius were now neck and neck. Scorpius held out his arm and began picking up speed, keeping his eyes on the snitch at all times.

He bumped Oliver off to the side and grabbed the fluttering snitch in his hand. Scorpius flashed him a triumphant grin and made his way back to the ground where Iris was beaming at him. "Looks like we found our seeker," she exclaimed proudly.

Aiden Couget and the other beater, Victor Harmon, clapped him on the back and Rose flashed him a smile. Scorpius followed them to a bench where they began to watch the chaser tryouts. "Rose Weasley, Eleanor Kirshe, and Steven Eyre; you're up next."

"Who do you thinks going to make it Vick," Aiden whispered to Victor.

"The red head might. Her family has a history of great Quidditch players, mainly for the Gryffindor team. Her aunt was a member of the Holyhead Harpies. As for Ellie, theirs really no way she'd make it. She has no balance on foot, so what makes you think she will on a broom? John might though."

"Ginerva Potter?"

"That's her."

"You don't say. Isn't her dad Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, Ron 'Weasley is Our King' Weasley."

Aiden let out a low whistle. "She's up now. Let's see how good she is."

Scorpius looked to see Rose push off from the ground and toss the quaffle between her and the other chaser, Chris Eyre. She was quickly approaching the goal posts where Iris was circling. Rose had given Chris a slight nod as he passed her the quaffle and she began to make her way towards the middle post. Iris followed where Rose was going and with a red blur, the quaffle had made its way through the right goal post.

"Can't believe Iris fell for that," Aiden muttered in awe.

"Just dumb luck," Victor replied.

"Seemed pretty well thought out," Scorpius said his eyes still on Rose who was making her way to the goal posts again.

"Somewhat. She'll probably do it again," Aiden said with a yawn.

Rose made her way to the left goal post and was staying right in front of Iris. She moved her way to the right and Iris did the same. Rose than tossed the Quaffle through the goal post, towards the left and right past Iris's head. "Not bad," Victor said with a grin. "Looks like she has her aunt's talent."

Iris blew her whistle and Rose, Ellie, Steven, and she all landed on the pitch. "Great job everyone. Now we only have two spots open, but it is safe to say that Rose Weasley and John Eyre are our new Chasers," she announced proudly beaming at them.

The rest of the team let out a round of applause for their new recruits. Scorpius made his way over to Rose. "You were incredible," he stated.

Rose's cheeks and ears flushed with pleasure. "Thanks. So were you!"

"You both were," Iris said nodding. "The other teams don't have the kind of talent ours does."

"That's for sure," Chris said as he had his brother John in a headlock.

Rose had giggled at their behavior and was beaming from ear to ear. "Let's go up to the common room to celebrate," Victor suggested and Aiden nodded excited.

Iris laughed. "Sure thing."

--

Scorpius sat working on Professor Longbottom's assignment on Mandrakes. Occasionally he'd shift his gaze up towards where Rose and Marianne were chatting animatedly with Chris and John Eyre. He turned back to his paper and heard Marianne let out one of her infamous high-pitched giggles. Scorpius groaned and rolled his eyes. He placed his things back into his bag and made his way over to an empty table in the corner, secluded from most people. "Mind if I joined you?"

He looked up to see Rose grinning at him. "What happened with your conversation with Marianne and the Eyre brothers," Scorpius asked as she took a seat.

"Ah you know Marianne. She flirts with pretty much every boy in the school," Rose rolled her eyes. "Besides her laugh was getting on my nerves," she added in a whisper.

Scorpius laughed. "I'm pretty sure most people feel that way."

"All except for John."

He looked over at their blonde friend who was talking to the black haired chaser. A coy smile was on her face. Scorpius snorted and turned back to Rose. She chuckled softly and looked over at a nearby calendar. "Your birthday's coming up," she said smiling thoughtfully.

Scorpius groaned. He hated his birthday with a passion. When he was little, he was told by his grandmother that he was growing up to resemble his father quite well. Than they would go onto rebuilding the Malfoy family name. He scowled and folded his arms. "What's wrong," Rose asked concerned.

"I'm not exactly the biggest fan of birthdays," he muttered.

Rose frowned at him. "Why not?"

"You know why," he grumbled returning to his essay.

"Yes, but you should know that you'll only be like your father if you aspire to be," she hissed, frustrated.

"You told me that," he said weakly only to find that Rose had walked away. "And I'll try to remember."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thanks again to Dramione-Fan 17 and Draco dormiens nunguam titilla for your reviews. I know this chapter is a tad_ s_horter than usual and the next one might be as well. But the story will pick-up in the next chapter I promise that. Also, if I get a lot of reviews the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
